


Morning

by Red_Trickster



Series: abstractions [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, non-standart language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Trickster/pseuds/Red_Trickster
Summary: ..оставь улицы пустыми для меня.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам fever ray - keep the streets empty for me.

Выбритые эмоции — битые чувства, в снежное утро. Нутро — пустое. Как и улицы.  
Никакой разницы.  
Собирать себя по кусочкам, частям и пропорциям — порциями, чтобы только не в ущерб наносному, все в порядке, которое. Это первое. Дальше по плану чашка кофе и обязательное  _ему_  сообщение. Обещание питаться правильно.  _Седативные прилагаются._  
  
А как твое утро?  
  
Не спрашивает. Потому что такая у них теперь разобщенно-общая жизнь — разные города, погода, и полгода — почти тишины. Вершина карьерного роста — не просто так. Такао все понимает.  
Не принимает, но это совсем другая история. Категории диаметрально противоположных взглядов на «вместе» и «в месте» — другом. Никак не пересекаются.   
  
Пререкаются. Часто. Вот новости, правда?  
Ночные звонки и жалобы от соседей — отныне привычное. Постоянное.   
Поговори со мной — невербальное.   
Так и живут.  
  
  
Такао отмечает дни до встречи на календаре крестами, буквами. Губами — местами. Чтобы не забыть... все как всегда, то есть. Ничего нового. Осталось недолго...  
  
Оглядывается через себя не приглядываясь — на противоположной стене вся их жизнь — проекцией беспечных снимков в темном и бесконечном. Камера-обскура в условиях перевернутых, вывернутых жизней — обоих.   
  
На старых обоях.   
  
Он ведет рукой вдоль чужого профиля образца далеких семнадцати — как молоды были мы. Путь так далек.  
А ныне лишь побег от себя, побег друг от друга — крошечными побегами зерна предательства — к себе. И в отыгравшую осень, под сень бесконечности. Безнадежность же.   
  
В это снежное утро.   
  
  
Заметает.  
  
Сырым и серым, монохромным, что-то прах к праху; и ashes to ashes. Как символично.   
Личное — на всеобщее. Общее — лишнее.   
  
А было лучшее.  
  
Как молоды были мы.   
  
Господи.  
  
  
Он хранит воспоминания в контейнере из под пленки; рядом с нетленной, приблудной надеждой, ненужной давно - выбросить бы - одеждой, и наивностью — на двоих хватит. Ты такое недоразумение, Такао — прописью. Подписью —  _его_ , поверх всего этого.   
  
Того и гляди, не выдержит.  
  
Сердце.  
  
  
А время как раз подходящее. Пора бы уже.  
Соскучился.  
  
Он пойдет нетоптанной тропой, мимо неработающих стоп-сигналов. Светофоров. Дворов и чужих богов — спящих. Не заметили бы. И:  
  
_Утро, оставь улицы пустыми для меня._  
  
Шепотом.   
  
Шорохом подошвы по серому и сырому. Стылому.   
  
Скрыло бы. Небо.  
  
От остальных.  
  
  
Он пойдет навстречу рассвету, к своему безвременно-бесконечному лету, вопреки снегопаду. Благодаря свету — его. Для него.  
Все.   
И обиды до нового расставания — в сторону. Как всегда.  
  
Он заметит широкую спину издалека, запах апельсинов — в морозном воздухе и зелень в имени — сама на уста просится. Окрикнет с улыбкой, не сдержится.  
Чтобы обернулся.  
  
Вернулся.  
  
И:  
  
_Утро, оставь улицы пустыми._  
  
_Для нас._


End file.
